1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light-guide module, a method of manufacturing the light-guide module, and a backlight assembly having the light-guide module. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light-guide module that reduces light reflection at a light-incident surface thereof, a method of manufacturing the light-guide module, and a backlight assembly having the light-guide module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel displaying images and a backlight assembly providing light to the LCD panel.
The backlight assembly may generate light by using various light sources. When the LCD device is used in a small-sized electronic device, such as a mobile terminal, a digital camera, a multi-media player, etc., the backlight assembly may use light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”) as a light source.
The backlight assembly further includes a light-guide plate (“LGP”). The LEDs are disposed at a light-incident surface of the LGP. The LGP guides light emitted from the LED to the LCD panel. The number of the LEDs may vary with the size of the LGP.
A demand for thin, lightweight, and cost-saving backlight assemblies called for a decrease in thickness of LGPs and number of LEDs used.
However, the LGP of reduced thickness may increase light leakage from the LGP, thus degrading luminance of the backlight assembly.